Problem: A purple pair of jeans costs $$66$, and a black sweater costs $$11$. The purple pair of jeans costs how many times as much as the black sweater costs?
Solution: The cost of the purple pair of jeans is a multiple of the cost of the black sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$66 \div $11$ $$66 \div $11 = 6$ The purple pair of jeans costs $6$ times as much as the black sweater costs.